Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{4z - 5}{3z - 10} = 4$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3z - 10$ $ -(4z - 5) = 4(3z - 10) $ $-4z + 5 = 12z - 40$ $5 = 16z - 40$ $45 = 16z$ $16z = 45$ $z = \dfrac{45}{16}$